


What did we just see?

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Almost), Caught in the Act, Gen, Humor, M/M, takana and noya are shits and i love them, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this vine: https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ</p>
<p>Just enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did we just see?

“Noya, this is such a good idea I can’t believe you thought of this,” Tanaka giggled quietly. Noya put his hand over Tanaka’s mouth while silently laughing and whispered ‘ _ shhh! _ ’

The whole team was staying at a hotel because they had a practice game tomorrow and it was far from home. The rooms at the hotel were super small, only a single bed and wardrobe in each room. Noya and Tanaka had woken up really early and were planning on bursting into Hinata’s room and scaring him awake.

Tanaka pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched it to the video function, saying, “You record from behind me and I’ll scare Shou-chan awake, okay?”

Noya nodded with a grin, taking the phone. They stood outside of Hinata’s door, and Nishinoya started recording.

Tanaka quietly pushed the door open and turned on the light dimly so the camera could see Hinata curled up under a huge pile of blankets. Tanaka grinned at the camera and Noya gave him a thumbs up. Then he leaned forward and yelled, “RISE AND SHINE, ORANGE-CHAN!”

Hinata jumped up, eyes wide, shouting, “What!” in surprise.

Tanaka and Noya began to laugh when suddenly Kageyama sat up next to Hinata in the bed, rubbing his eyes and saying, “What the fuck, guys?”

The second years froze for a moment before Tanaka whipped around to face the camera, covering his mouth. He started laughing and ran from the room with Noya, hearing Kageyama shout their names are they left.

“Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,” Noya was laughing as they ran down the hall.

“What the hell was that?” Tanaka cackled and they came to a stop around the corner. “Let me see the phone.”

Noya gave it to him and they played the video. Oh man - it was even better. Not only were Kageyama and Hinata in the same room,  _ in the same bed, _ but they were both shirtless. What the actual fuck.

“I can’t believe it,” Noya was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach in laughter, “They totally banged!”

“Shh!” Tanaka said, still grinning, “You’re gonna wake everyone up!”

Noya froze and looked up at Tanaka, “We have to show Suga and Daichi.”

Tanaka burst out laughing again, and then they could hear shouting down the hallway from near Hinata’s room.

“We should hide,” Tanaka said, and they both took off running to try and avoid the rage of an embarrassed redhead and his equally embarrassed partner.


End file.
